


I thought I lost you

by CoralineSkam



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Bachelorette Party, Car Accidents, Cliffhangers, F/M, Hospitalization, Near Future, Panic Attacks, Plot Twists, Weddings, will add more tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralineSkam/pseuds/CoralineSkam
Summary: CURRENTLY, ON HIATUS, I'M SO SORRYIn every stage of life, there's a moment that determines its beginning and its ending. In his 24 years of life, Senne has overcome all the challenges and traveled through the different stages. He knows when a challenge or when a crucial moment is coming, he always knew it, until now
Relationships: Aaron Jacobs/Amber Snoeckx, Robbe IJzermans/Jens Stoffels, Senne De Smet/Zoë Loockx
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. The beginning of the end

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my big project, a long fanfiction. I've been working on this for a few weeks now and I'm so excited to finally share it with you. I will try to publish a new chapter every week for you guys. I still don't know long it's going to be, depends on how long I write the chapters and how much plot I put in each of them, so we'll see.
> 
> Comments, corrections, and constructive critiques are welcomed. Hope you enjoy :)

If someone told Senne at the beginning of high school that one day he was gonna get married he would have laughed at your face. If someone told Senne in the middle of his high school years that he would marry the same girl he dated for more than 5 years straight he would have thought you were crazy. 

After his fucked up childhood and the terrible example he had for a marriage and a relationship, he swore he would never allow himself to fall in love, to trust in someone that wasn’t himself, to let his walls down. He got hurt too many times to allow that to happen again, so he became a heartless cold young boy, stronger than anything and anyone. 

When he was in high school he was known as the fuck boy of the school, and even the city. With a different girl every weekend, he didn’t want anyone close, at least not happened. He was unapproachable, heartless, and smart. He knew how to get anything he wanted, how to do anything he wanted, how to be anything he wanted.

He wasn’t a bad guy. Yeah, he fucked and played with a ton of girls, but he wasn’t bad. Maybe once or twice, nobody’s perfect, but he never did something with bad intentions. The only bad thing is that he always did whatever he wanted. No one ever stopped him, so he was free to walk around acting and believing that everything was his. Until she came.

He met the love of his life in extraordinary circumstances. One day he’s fucking a random girl he doesn’t even care about, like always, and the other one he’s being humiliated in the middle of the school, surrounded by all his friends, by some hot angry girl. She was fierce, determined to make him understand that his behavior wasn’t okay. She read through him like an open book, as if she knew him better than he knew himself. He was amazed, mesmerized with the strong woman in front of him. After that odd encounter, he couldn’t stop thinking about her. And it became worse when she rejected repeatedly all his tries to take her out on a date. 

Their love story has been epic, as he would say. From the moment he saw her he knew right away that she was special, and that whatever happened with her was gonna change his world. And it certainly did. She changed everything he knew, everything he was. Don’t get me wrong, she did not change him, she made him understand and learn the power of trust, she showed him a new way of looking into the world, a new way of himself. Their love story was, and it still is, passionate and full love. They overcame the worst of the challenges and solved every problem together, making them a strong team.

They overcame a sexual assault, a breakup, even a global pandemic. The went to college, moved in together for the second time, got their dream jobs, and traveled the world as one, and after four years and a half together, two of them living together and with the plan of spending the rest of their lives together, the idea of proposing wasn’t as crazy as he thought. It was a big deal, so he wanted to do it right. He asked for advice, searched for ideas on how to do it, and even gave Zoë some clues or hints so he could get the perfect ring for her. 

The proposal was sweet, romantic, and perfect. It was their fifth anniversary, and he asked her out on a fancy date to celebrate. After the delicious dinner, Senne took them to the lake that holds so many moments in their story. There they laid on the grass with the Blanket and talked for hours until Senne got the courage to ask her to marry him. 

He asked her to get up, with the excuse that they were leaving soon. After everything was tidied up and she started to walk towards the car, following his directions to leave and go home he got down on one knee and took out of his pocket the velvet ring box that held his eternal promise. With a beautiful speech, some tears, and giggles, they became engaged on the 3rd of May 2024.

And all of that leads them to this exact moment, to the bachelor and bachelorette weekend before their wedding.

The whole bachelor/bachelorette weekend has been organized by Jana and Luka, with Amber and Milan’s help. The plan was to book a hotel and spend the weekend relaxing and having fun before the big day. The boys are in one hotel, playing games, dancing, having fun, and the girls in another one on the other side of the city, doing the same. 

The night is going so well, playing different games, doing stupid bachelor dares that Luka and Max planned, talking and relaxing in the chill-out area with Robbe and Sander and dancing and having fun with Milan and his university friends. He’s enjoying his time with his family and friends but he can’t help but miss her.

He knows she’s doing some weird gymkhana that the girls prepared, that she’s wearing some ‘bride’ crown that Gill bought her and that her feet are starting to hurt because her heels are too high, but overall, she’s having fun. And he knows all of that because even though they are separate, each in their party, they have been texting and sending each other videos and pictures all night. It’s the weekend before the wedding and they’re not allowed to see each other before the ceremony, so of course, they miss each other deeply.

Staring the last picture Zoë has sent him, a group picture of all the girls surrounding her with champagne glasses in their hands, he hears Sander yelling at him, trying to make him hear him on top of the loud music of the club: “Senne, leave the phone alone and come party!” Giving a happy sign he turns his phone off, turning the sound off to enjoy his party. 

Nothing feels better than partying with your bros all night knowing you are a day, or in his case, a weekend, closer to marrying the love of your life. Dancing and drinking and having fun with your best friends, with the people you know you can trust.

Before knowing Zoë, he only had Luka and Max, -and technically Gill too but she’s a girl, so right now it does not count,- and to him, that’s all he needed. His two best friends had his back since they were toddlers, helped him every time he needed it, and stayed with him till the end of times, and he was happy was that. But then his beautiful girlfriend came in and with her a lot of friends that ended up being family to him.

Milan, Robbe, then later Sander, Robbe’s friends, after high school his university friends... all of his new family is thanks to her, and he cannot be more thankful to celebrate his upcoming wedding with all these people he loves so much. He wants to text her, to thank her once again for all she did to him, but he promised he would party, and let her party, so instead of texting her, he smiles widely and dances all night long.

After dancing to more songs than he can count, drinking more cocktails and drinks that he should and laughing, dancing, and having fun since they got here he is feeling kinda tired. His phone hasn’t stopped vibrating in his pocket, and he’s starting to feel dizzy, so he decides to tell Jens, the one that’s closer to him, that he’s sitting down, in case they wonder where he is. 

Once he could get through the crowd and get to their private booth he grabs his phone only to realize that it’s almost 4 am and that he has too many notifications. He has a bunch of missed calls from an unknown number, a couple missed calls from Jana and Gill, and thousands of texts from each of the girls and Zoë’s university friends. And maybe it’s the alcohol in his system or the fact that he’s just so tired, but he doesn’t understand what is going on.

Just as he’s about to start answering the thousands of texts he has, he receives an upcoming call from the same unknown number that has been calling him all night. 

“Is this Mr. Senne De Smet?” A deep voice asks him. The voice is from an old man, and his voice is so serious that it makes him shiver as if all the alcohol in his body suddenly left.

“Yes, this is him” Confusion takes over his body. He doesn’t know why this man is calling him, he doesn’t know what is going on. He just doesn’t know anything. 

“This is the police of Antwerp speaking. I am going to ask you, sir, what is the relationship you have with miss Zoë Loocks and miss Amber Snoeckx?”

“Zoë Loockx is my fianceé and Amber Snoecks is a mutual friend, why, what happened, has something happened?” the thought of something going wrong or something happening to Zoë makes him feel dizzy. He can’t think straight, he doesn’t know what to do and he can hear the policeman still talking, so he exits the club as soon as he can. The cold air slaps him in the face, making him focus.

“I’m afraid I don’t have good news, sir. Your fianceé and friend have been involved in a car accident a couple of hours ago. They are both fine, but they have been sent to the hospital with major injuries.”


	2. What the hell is going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is up!! I hope you like it!   
> It's the first time I write this genre, so bear with me. Comments and kudos are appreciated. Let's get into reading :)

Everything is black, silent, and frozen. He is grabbing his phone so tightly, making his knuckles white. His phone is close to his ear and hears the man talking, but he’s not listening. He doesn’t hear anything, he doesn’t see anything, he doesn’t feel anything. The only thing in his head is “Your fianceé has been involved in a car accident” and nothing more.

“Sir, can you hear me?” The policeman’s voice wakes him up from his state of shock.

“Yeah, I can hear him. Where are they? In which hospital? Can I see them? How did it happen?” He anxiously asks, panic in his voice, his head spinning, his eyes filled with tears.

“I’m going to ask you to calm down. I know it is really difficult right now but you need to be calm.” It is difficult. He has just told him that his beloved Zoë has had a car accident, a fucking car accident, and he’s telling him to calm down.

“I just need to know they are okay. Once I know that then I’ll calm down. Just tell me where they are and what happened, please.” His voice is rough, filled with anger, and terror. He feels freezing, the cold air of a March night making him aggressively shiver. He hears the officer sign, and he’s so close to starting screaming at him that he has to physically close his mouth so nothing comes out of it.

“His fianceé and friend are in the AZ Monica Antwerpen Hospital, both with really severe injuries. I believe you can see them, but when the diagnosis is done. We have some hypotheses on what could have happened in the accident but we are currently under investigation, so in a couple of days we will know exactly-” 

“Okay, thank you very much, officer, have a good night.” He hung up the call, knowing what he has to do and what he needs to know. He’s not always this rude but in his state of shock and panic he does not want to waste any time.

But he just doesn’t know what to do. Yeah, the best answer is to go to the hospital, see if Amber and Zoë are okay, talk to the girls to find out what happened, but he can’t move. 

He’s completely numb, frozen in the spot. His mind is racing like crazy, coming to conclusions, and thinking of the worst scenarios. He feels the air getting thicker and thicker, his head is starting to hurt and his eyes are getting watery. He’s starting to hyperventilate, his hands are starting to sweat and he just doesn’t know what to do, or say. 

He’s having a panic attack. It’s so common to him, to suffer them and to see Zoë suffer them, so he knows exactly what’s happening to him. They are used to helping each other whenever it happens, they are used to having the other one there, close and helping, but now that she’s not there, he feels like dying.

He hears his name in the distance, he feels hands over him, gently slapping his cheeks so he ‘’wakes up’’ from his state of panic, but he can’t talk, or see. 

“Senne! Come on, man, you are scaring me. What’s wrong, man? What’s happening?” He hears Luka yelling at him, shaking his shoulder to get a response, and even though he wants to answer, to explain to him that everything is wrong, that he could lose everything, nothing comes out of his mouth, as if he had no voice.

He just notices that all his boys are with him. He doesn’t know how much time has passed since he went out of the club to answer the call, but it must have been a while if the boys have noticed that he didn’t come back. They are all there, worried about him and his panic self when they should be partying and celebrating. They are there with him, trying to make him talk, to calm him down, to understand what happened.

“Why is he so pale? What the hell is going on?” Milan asks, being more visibly nervous than the other ones. 

“I have no freaking idea, but Jana is texting me, so maybe she knows something.” And suddenly, he’s not the only one who’s pale anymore, cause Robbe’s rosy cheeks from the heat of the club go completely white after reading what it looks like in Jana's text.

“Robbe, not you too, what’s going on? What did Jana say?” Sander asks, grabbing Robbe’s face.

Robbe’s watery eyes meet Senne’s, and he already knows what Robbe read in the text. He sees Robbe say “Senne, is it true?” and all he can do is nod before seeing Robbe cry like a baby.

“Can someone please tell me what the fuck is going one? Cause Senne doesn’t respond to anything and is white as a paper and now Robbe is crying, so something really heavy must be going on.” 

And in between sobs and hiccups, Robbe explains what happens, or at least what Jana knows and Robbe has been able to put together: “Jana asked me if I know something about Zoë and Amber, cause they left Zoë’s bachelorette party three hours ago with Zoë’s car and they haven’t come back yet.”

“Well, have you tried to call them? I’m sure they are okay.”

“That’s the thing, Jens, they don’t answer, none of them answer their phones, Jana has a bad feeling, and Senne just confirmed it, so no, they are not okay.”

After that everything is sad faces and a few gasps, along with hands covering faces and angry tears. No one does nothing, no one says nothing. Moyo and Daniel -one of Senne’s uni friends- sit on the parking lot’s floor, Jens lits up a cigarette, Robbe and Sander hug while the rest remain silent.

Minutes pass by with no changes. Senne is still trying to control his breath and stop his mind, even though nothing helps. Some of the boys are looking at the sky, others on the floor, some of them are trying to communicate with each other without talking, but everything is still like five minutes ago. It’s not until Aaron wakes them up from their silent state with fear in his eyes.

“Wait, you said Amber too? You said Amber was in the car with Zoë?” With fear and tears in his eyes, he walks closer to Senne, looks at him in the eyes, and asks again: “You said Amber was in the car? You said that, right, I heard you.”

Aaron was and never has been violent, or frightening. He’s the cool and funny dude that makes everyone laugh, he’s the guy that is always positive and tries to solve every situation thinking rationally. But now his girlfriend might be in danger, and Amber is Aaron’s whole world, so Senne understands his exasperation and frustration. He understands cause he feels the same way, the only difference is that Aaron expresses his fear and anger yelling, and Senne panics.

Receiving no answer from him, Aaron turns to Robbe and asks again: “Robbe, you said Amber was with Zoë? Did I hear that right? Cause if it’s true I don’t know what the fuck we are doing here doing absolutely nothing when my girlfriend and his fianceé are hurt in a freaking car accident!”

Aaron’s yell makes Senne shut his eyes, panic rising. Car accidents are his biggest fear, being the cause of every bad thing that happened to him in the past.

If you know him, you know he loves cars, racing on the road, feeling the speed. He has several cars, one of them being a high end one, the Maserati he bought as a “self-present” when he finished college. He loves going karting, he loves to drive, cause he is the one in control. When he was involved in a car accident at the age of eleven he wasn’t driving, for obvious reasons, but it happened when he was not in control. 

That’s another thing he loves, being in control. Cause then if something bad happens, it’s his fault, it’s on him, cause he was the one controlling the situation. That’s the reason why he never lets anyone drive him anywhere, not even a taxi or an Uber, not even his boys, not even Zoë. And now Zoë and Amber have been involved in a car accident because he wasn’t driving and that thought is driving him nuts.

“Okay, Senne, we have to start moving.” He’s woken up by Max’s voice and a pat in his back. “I know this is difficult for you, but we have to know what’s going on, okay? How did you know what happened? How did you find out?”

“Police called” his voice was rough as if it was painful to talk. His throat is dry and he feels dizzy. “Said that they are severely injured”

“What hospital, Senne? I need to see if Amber it’s okay” Aaron is being impatient, and annoyingly pushy. And he understands him, he does, but he cannot put himself to move. 

“AZ Monica Antwerpen Hospital”

“Okay, let’s go”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was against!! I hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated.  
> I'm not sure when I'll have the next chapter ready, hopefully, sooner than later.  
> But thank you SO MUCH for reading and sharing this journey with me.  
> See you next week (Hopefully)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it. Kudos and comments are more than welcome. Thank you so much for reading, it truly means a lot.  
> See you next week <3


End file.
